Arena point calculator
= Overview and Calculation = Formula Ways to calculate points earned by fighting in the Arena PvP System are below. Formula for calculating arena points from your rating for fives is: :If X>1500: Y = 1511.26/(1+1639.28*Power(2.71828, -0.00412*X)) :Else: Y = 0.22*X+14 :2v2 earns 76% and 3v3 earns 88% of a fives team. (Source) Compact Overview There are plenty of different calculators in the internet. All of them can calculate your amount of arena points you'll get at the end of the (arena) week with your team rating given. Some calculators do have some sophisticated features which are listed in the detailed description below. In the following table X stands for implemented, O for basic version (improvement possible), ''-'' for not avaiable and ? for not known yet (if you check it, feel free to update the table!). Are you the owner of any of these calculators? Help by expanding information about your calculator! = Calculator Descriptions = kicknit's Arena Point Calculator (2.2.0) * Click here for a link. Calculations * Rating to Points - Input a rating and get what points you will receive * Points to Rating - Input points and you will get what ratings you would need. * Future Goals / Goal Planner - Input current points, desired points and amount of weeks and the calculator will tell you what rating you would need each week to obtain the points. Mini Box * Mini Box - Made for other webmasters! You can put a mini version of this calculator on your web-site. :* Measures 140x200. :* Only one line of code to copy. * Everything works for all three team formats. Credits * kicknit of Uther (US). WoWDen's Arena Point Calculator (2.2.0) * A Forum Topic about the Calculator can be found here, by Starbeam from Mal'Ganis. * A direct link to the calculator can be found here. * Updated frequently to use the latest arena points calculation formula. Features :* Calculate arena points for each of your three team types simultaneously. :* Reverse calculator to find out the rating you will need to receive a certain number of points. :* Available in English, French, Italian, German, and Spanish. * Up to date and updated for 2.2 formula How to Use It :* In the 3 boxes at the top you can enter some or all of your arena team ratings. Once entered hit "Calculate" and it will show the points you will receive for each team. :* In the Reverse arena calculator you can enter the amount of points you'd like to receive. Then click calculate and it will show the needed rankings for each of the three team types to get that many points. Suggestions :* Please report any bugs or suggestions using the contact page. Credits :* Created for WoWDen by Starbeam of Mal'Ganis. Zimmerman's Arena Points Calculator :* direct Link: http://www.2vs2.net or here (alt.) Features :* Calculates points/rating for all 3 ladders at once :* Updated for 2.1 formulae :* No page refresh needed. --> Java-script Credits :* Zimmerman of Frostwolf-EU frals Arena Point Calculator * Direct link: www.frals.net/wow/ * Also features a light weight armory at www.frals.net/wow/armory Features * Calculates points/rating for all 3 ladders at once * Updated for 2.1 formulae * mIRC script available * Pure text, no js, works great in lynx etc * Valid HTML4.01 * Author available in the #wow-arena (quakenet) chatroom if any error is encountered. * For source code, contact author on irc (irc.quakenet.org, nick: frals) * Ad-free. Mirela's Arena Points Calculator * Original Forum thread Updates are listed here first. * Link directly to the website. Click here! * Not only does it do Arena to Points Conversion, it also does Points to Arena Conversion, and Goal Planning. Direct Links * Rating->Points * Points->Rating * Goal Calculator Goal Planner :* The Goal Planner is where you enter in your current Arena Points, Desired Arena Points, and Average Rating and it will calculate total weeks it will take to obtain those points. Created by :* Created by Mirela and Faydust on Gnomeregan, and sponsered by wiki4mmo. PS. 2.1 Updated. Arena Calculator.com * Link directly to the website. Here * Multi lingual * Updated to 2.0 due to new formula * Really dynamic, content added every week * A must to bookmark Arenacalc Arena Calculator * Link directly to the website. Here * Multi lingual * Featured in English, German, French, Spanish and Swedish * Updated to 2.0 due to new forumla Credits * fizzler of Xavius-EU and arenacalc.com Arena points calculator * Link directly to the website: www.arenapointscalculator.com Features * Calculate rating to points * Calculate points to rating * No page refresh needed. * Goal calculator, plan ur gear. Other Features * Arena rules * Arena faq * Arena tips * Rewards, video's and forum Credits * Salmasius of Outland-EU and bnc-automatisering Icefreez's Arena Point Slider 1.0 * Link directly to the website. www.icefreez.com/arenapointslider/ * Forum Link. Here Features * Rating <=> All Points * Easy to use Slider * No page refresh needed. * Scroll and Win. Credits * Icefreez of Boulderfist-US Maesce's Arena Point Calculator * A Forum Topic about the Calculator can be found here, by Maesce from Burning Legion. * A direct link to the calculator can be found here. * As of 7/10/07, the calculator has been updated once again to correctly calculate 2v2 according to the changes in the algorithm. How to Use It :* First, enter your Arena rating inside the "Rating" box. :* Next, click on the corresponding bracket (5v5, etc.) and the Arena points you will receive will be listed under "Points." Credits :* Original Javascript by R. Koepplinger. :* Flash Adaptation and Graphics by Matthew Olick. Hank's Arena Calculator * Link directly to the website. Here * Rating => points * Points => rating * Attendence calculator * Ingame addon version available Credits * Hankthetank of Arthas-EU Arena Points & Rating Calculator by Asis * No forum thread has been made yet. * Link directly to the website. Here * Solely made as a small personal mini project. * Inspired by other calculators, big thanks to all people making them! Credits * Asis of Tarren Mill-EU Arena Point exe * Link to the mod's webpage on Curse Here * I made this when arena just came out * Uses Visual Basic * Type in your rating and it shows your 2v2, 3v3, and 5v5 scores! Credits * Candyn and Reavyan of Blackrock-US Arena PvP